<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Platonic Heartbreak by Aether_writes_stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144012">Platonic Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_writes_stories/pseuds/Aether_writes_stories'>Aether_writes_stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Friendship, I think?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_writes_stories/pseuds/Aether_writes_stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three young people push the limits of their relationship and wonder what would happen if they weren't friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Platonic Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to post something, idk. beware; angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time we aren't speaking to each other, I wonder what it would be like without you both. Would I hang out with another student? would I be all alone? Might I take the time to fix my relationships with the people I've hurt in the past, and who've hurt me? </p><p>Every time we yell at each other, I think about what I would do, where I would go, by myself. Would I go camping? On holiday? To France, maybe? Would I go looking for my family? Is there anyone else out there who's a Potter?</p><p>Every time we look then look away, I think about what my journey would have been like if I hadn't had you two with me for it, who Potter would be without Weasley and Granger. Spent my 7 magic years all by myself. Would I have survived? I think not. Would I have wanted to? I can't possibly answer that.</p><p>Every time we argue, fight, and walk away, I think to myself, what would I do without my friends by my side? And will I ever have to find out?</p><p>Will I ever have to walk away from you guys?</p><p>
  <em>~fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Take care of yourself and remember ily &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>